CryNet
Orgin of the Cyborg In District 3, in the year 2110 the scientist were working on making soldiers that combat against the Mutinous Armada, a band of terrorist that have formed and taken over the whole continent of China. In attempts to stop them from Raiding Kasaihana city and then taking over New America Completely. They had craftedm Androids (人造人間, Jinzōningen; lit. "Artificial Humans") are robotic/cyborg Humans. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life, as well as having no Chi, unlike humans and other species. Androids though were not able to keep on Commands and sometimes they did much too recklessly. So they expanded over to the thought of Cyborgs. In attempts to place a human brain within a Cybernetic body. They were successful. On the First ever attempt to attack Kasaihana city. The Mutinous Armada was met with only 6 Cyborgs against an army of 899,000 Men. Alone the 6 Cyborgs slaughtered the men with ease and pushed the Armada completely from the shores of Kasaihana city… the Ocean that day had been covered in blood and drifted all the way to the African shores. The Council members of Kasaihana city were highly impressed and began to make more and more Cyborgs in attempts to use them in the streets. This eventually became a vital mistake. The Cyborgs were soon led by a Cyborg by the name of “ Zaferits.” Or Cyborg # 5 the fifth one ever crafted. Cyborg # 5’s brain was from an old Military Sergeant… but the man was even corrupt in his days as a Military man. He had a powerful hatred for Yakuza and began to send the Cyborgs to slaughter and eradicate the clans. The Clans fought but were no Match. The KPD also were weak against the Cyborgs. One of the Yakuza Clans came up with a formula to disrupt the Cyborgs system by making the Nano machines within the mechanical human to fry long enough for them to make the Kill. A High Frequency that forced there human brains into a frenzy made their bodies shut down in all interior circuitry would burn out. Killing the Cyborgs… after that, Cyborgs have been illegal within Kasaihana city, along with any other type of Human Modifications. Though a Cyborg can still be purchased by under the Radar and on the black Market if one was to go to the right person Rise of CryNet After that year a company known as CryNet bought the Jinzoningens and began to work and craft on them again Making them stronger then what they once was. Making them into Nao-bots instead of having people inside of these machines there where formed into Robots and more, space crafts, planes anything there main scinest Remy could make it was thanks to him this project was so successful. HeadQuaters The HeadQuaters of CryNet is Located in D1 The CryNet base is supplied with the most highly advanced technology of many counties and contients including America, Japan, China, Russia, Germany and England. In this Head Quaters it holds serval rooms that shows that this building alone could ho ld its own. #Monitor Womb: A holographic projector of the Area of all districts is visible 24/7. This is where unstable regions and threats are analyzed and prioritized, allowing the Jinzoningen Guards or people watching have enough time to coordinate appropriate responses in promoting democracy and stability throughout #Chamber room: This serves as the main meeting chamber for core members o f CryNet. #War Room: This is a large facility dedicated to the training of all CryNet Jinzoningens. Although most simulations are holographic, some require the cyborgs to fight solid constructs that can actually harm them. This is to show what can they take and what they cannot and this is used for the scinest to see what flaws they can fix within them. #Hanger: Contains navigational controls and flight-support systems. The Helmet Edit The helment which is is one of the most vital aspects to the CryNet system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to CryNet neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors it creates the neural lin k needed to move the suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, Which is usally Rmey where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. The visor of the Nanosuit is capable of heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. This is one of the one parts of the Nanosuit that is extremely developed by Crynet, the visor mode can not be blinded by bright light,. The power allocation for night-vision is small, being able to produce increased light for less than a two minute. Despite the small amount of time Night- Vision is capable of being activated for, the wear is capable of spotting enemies and obstacles in an environment where normal soldiers or humans would be completely blind, such a darkness and intense smoke or fog, even through solid objects like walls and buildings. Armor ModeEdi http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rairyu Armor mode diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. In Strength Mode, the CryFibril tightens and injects a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. Recoil is reduced for all weapons and weapons have less sway while aiming. The Strength of the Jinzoninens could be to lift cars, buses hell even an punching through buldings. Speed ModeEdit In Speed Mode. This is accomplished through an injection of nano-bots, which enter his/her bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, stimulating abnormally heightened reflexes by supplying more oxygen to the brain, as well as muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. Underwater, you can use this to your advantage by "sprinting" towards the surface of the water, launching yourself out of the water as high as, if not higher than, a Strength Jump. The "sprint" function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast super-human sprint, in other words allowing the user to make quicker motion and perform dashes of speed incredibly fast, much faster than the human brain or sensors could ever process about att seconds. Jumping as the last reserves of energy drain will increase the effectiveness of the sprint allowing for a Nanosuit user to move close to any enemy or move away from danger in less time. The increased dexterity of Speed Mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (Depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed, in addition to this Nanosuit users in Speed Mode will also aim down their sights faster. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed Mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases. 'Strength Mode'Edit Strength Mode is advised for powerful melee attacks When in Speed mode, only the "sprint" function and melee attacks deplete the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. It is advisable to use Speed Mode and its associated "sprint" function when attempting long jumps or when ascending steep slopes that are impossible to scale with Strength Mode. The user can also switch to Strength Mode while sprinting and immediately jump for an even longer distance, since there is a very short period of time in which the two modes can be combined. In this mode the Jinzoningens become very deadly seeing thanks to there armor and matiral there made out of these Machines can break the hardest metal or matrial in this work like nothing. Cloak Mode When Cloak is activated, the Nanosuit alters its outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation, capable of fully absorbing or bending incoming wave spectrums such as visible light, radiowaves (Radar), Infrared (Thermal Imaging), and possibly microwaves or others, to render itself completely invisible to the human eye and surveillance equipment. During this time, the wearer is enveloped within a clear "shimmer" as light is bent around the wearer causing invisibility. The system can be compromised and you may be discovered by using a gun-mounted flashlight, making excessive noise by running or jumping, making direct physical contact with enemies or simply by the wearer making his/her presence completely obvious, such as by walking upright down an empty sunlit road. Attacking an enemy via melee or by firing a weapon will completely drain the capacitors while in Cloak Mode, and therefore it is advised that proper planning be carried out before intiating any sort of assault. If you are cloaked and hidden, a good technique to kill an enemy with one silenced shot to the head is to scope, aim, then switch to armor or strength mode (for less recoil) to fire and immediately switch back to Cloak. So long as you are not too close to other enemies, you'll usually be safe. This technique works better if you are hidden inside a bush and/or distant from your targe Power ModeEdit This passive mode only activates when needed. It is a combination of Speed and Strength from the previous Nanosuit although it performs better than the two. It activates and uses up energy when performing actions such as a "power jump," "power sprint," or "power slide," moving an extremely large and/or heavy object, or crashing down on a surface or enemy with titanic force ( Known as an "air stomp" ). Once the player picks up an item, the player can hold down the "attack" button to throw items in power mode, increasing the speed and damage of the throw. Power Mode is active for as long as it is needed. Hacking The Nanosuit has evolved to the point of being able to hack Minefields Sentry Guns, containers, doors and also bulidings by using there bulit in A-1 which is voiced commanded by Remy, and Gadjet, this can also be controled by Jin's Nano Arm which was onced called the Project X. 'Absorption' This is a feature Remy installed into the Jinzoinens, He has made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his its power and making them stronger. Each strike towards these Machines could suck up a good amount of your chi making it stronger same thing gose with it striking you the Machine would began to feed off chi by will. Mostly inside every Jinzoningens is an self-destruct device implanted within them. In an act of suicide, detonating the bomb inside it's body which would and could extend into a 5 mile radius. AV-14 Air Strike The AV-14 is a vertical take off and landing aircraft It serves as the CryNet Assault, Search, Reconnaissance, and Close Air Support Aircraft. The Hornet is an atmospheric only craft and as such cannot be deployed by orbital vessels unless a ship rated for atmospheric entry can deliver it to the battlefield. It is easier for the Hornet to be deployed from an air base located on the surface than from a ship. The AV-14 Hornet consists of a three-man cockpit and a rear section, extending approximately one meter backward. Variant models feature a tandem seating configuration, presumably allowing a second passenger to operate the aircraft's weaponry or navigation systems. At the top of this rear section are a set of wings with what appear to be advanced turbofan engines mounted on gimbals at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. The front of the Hornet contains a target acquisition and designation system which includes cameras and sensors. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward that doubles as a landing skid. These skids allow up to four passengers each loaded and contorled by the CryNet soilders Category:Cyborg Shield Remy made sure that the formula to disrupt the Cyborgs system would no longer work as he put his heart and soul into these things even sheilding them from EMPS. There would be no way to track these things unless your looking at them face to face. Meaning EMPS wouldnt work on these Jinzoningesn seeing that he had built in a shield that prevents these things to be shut down by any EMPS Scouts Scouts-Cyborgs are automated motorcycles, produced by Crynet whose main purpose was for hunting. These Cybrogs are coated with Coltan-Titanium which protects the wearer from forces which could potentially damage or degrade the performance of the wearer (such as water, as well as chemicals and radiation) from leaking into the suit and harming the operator. This is accomplished by using Coltan-Titanium locking points which hold separate nano-fiber (CryFibril is one of the most complex and advanced components of the Nanosuit, giving the wearer unsurpassed physical performance and protection on the battlefield when compared to other artificial muscle systems. It also functions as a medium for the nanosuit modal functions such as the cloak ability.)cables together, creating a tight seal. The Coltan-Titanium also provides kinetic and energy damage resistance in high-wear zones on the Nanosuit (such as the knees, elbows, fingertips, boots, and knuckles). These Cyborgs uses Cloak mode to hide from there prey as the cycle they ride are loaded from all sides with an Acid rocket launcher which can be used to melt tires to get there prey from trying to excape on foot these Cybrogs have a weapon called the Incinerator, It rapidly fires a stream of plasma fireballs in a steep arc, which limits its effective range. The fireballs will burn out quickly, restricting the range of the weapon further. These rounds do very heavy damage against most targets requiring only one or two hits to kill most regular enemies, additionally, shots will burn for a short period after hitting the ground, which can cause some damage to enemies that try to walk through the flames. It is an ideal weapon for suppressing and killing any target that gets within its range. Also these Scouts are the vechiel they are able to transfrom into a Motorcycle at will which would allow them to chase there enimes. Capabilites The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. This is the base of the Cyborg battle unit abilites. Also the CryNet soliders are also powered up byKryptonite *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor *One-Man Army *Computer Perception *Enhanced Assassination *Targeting Bussiness CryNet supllies the country with Cybrogs to help fight in wars each Cyborg is one millon a piece for each country this is another souce for where CryNet's earn there money. Category:Cyborg